Three Words
by parkershae
Summary: AU/AH. When Bella and Jacob were young, they fell in love. Bella suddenly moves away, and they try to forget each other. Now, three years later, she returns a new person. Will they rekindle their lost love or just stay friends? Language, maybe lemons?


**THREE WORDS**

**Summary:**

**All Human. Jacob Black and Bella Swan loved each other so much and had been dating for a year when she moved. Three years later, she's back, but they're both different. She's more mature and afraid to lose anyone, since she's lost so much already, and he's become a person to put everything out on the line, but still introverted. Follow their story as they find love once more.**

**Bella is 17, and Jacob is 16. She moves back during the summer before her senior year and his junior year.**

**Billy's not in a wheelchair, either.**

**And all of the members of the tribe are friends.**

**JACOB'S POV.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Ah! Jacob!" Bella screamed as I hosed her down with water, both of us laughing.

We were washing Charlie's police cruiser in our bathing suits, her in a one-piece and me in some trunks. It was the first day in a week and a half that it wasn't raining, and the sun actually let out some warmth. There was no cold Washington air around us that day. The only thing we felt was the love we had for one another, the deep, passionate feeling that was engraved in our hearts.

I began to stare at her with a goofy smile on my face; I didn't even realize she threw a drenched sponge at me until I felt the cold wetness dripping down my chest. I didn't do anything, though, except walk towards her and pull her into my arms.

She looked up into my eyes. "You're sort of beautiful," she murmured.

I grinned, kissing her for the longest time. "Only sort of?"

She got an inquisitive look on her face. "Well, maybe kind of, too."

We both chuckled and finished washing the car, drying off after we were done. We went upstairs to get dressed and, since my dad had picked up the Chief to go fishing, we made out for the longest time before actually putting any clothes on.

She straddled my legs and leaned her chin on my clothed chest, running her fingers up and down my arms. She looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Jake."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shit.

Just another dream. Well, memory. That was the first time we were left together for a weekend. I remembered it so clearly.

The dreams came, and they went. That was the first one I'd had in eight months. It seemed like no matter what I did, I just couldn't forget her. I kept telling myself that she's not coming back, and that I'm never going to see her again, but I just wouldn't listen. She didn't even give me a proper goodbye. I remember waking up the day after our one year anniversary and my dad handing me a note.

_Jacob Michael Black,_

_I am so entirely sorry. I didn't want it to end like this. I love you so much, but my dad got a new job out of town. I had to leave; it's not like I had much of a choice. I wish I could've stayed in your arms forever, but I guess it wasn't meant to play out like that. I really hope you have a good life, Jake, wherever it may lead you. Billy, too. You guys are the nicest people I've ever met, and it kills me to realize that everything ended so abruptly. I'll always remember you. I'll always love you. And I'll be missing you. Always._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I kept it in the bottom drawer of my dresser, and even though I had it memorized, I looked at it whenever I had a dream, or a thought, or if a memory popped into my head out of nowhere. It saddened me, but it always shook some sense into me as well. I mean, it's _over_. It's been three years since I last talked to her. They didn't leave a number or an address. They didn't even tell us where they were moving. They were just gone one day. At least my dad got to say goodbye; I wasn't that lucky.

"Jake! You ready for breakfast?!" my dad yelled at me from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Coming!"

My dad got a lot better at actually cooking meals. Three years ago, Bella did everything; she practically lived here, always insisting that we let her prepare our food.

I stretched and yawned, walking through our small house towards the dining room table. I saw a table full of breakfast food, including: eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, waffles, sausage, the works.

"Dad? Why did yo-"

He cut me off. "I heard you thrashing around last night. Another Bella dream, I assumed."

I nodded and sat down. "Thanks."

He smiled and pulled up a chair next to me. We sat in silence for a while, until Dad finished his meal and went to watch the game. I knew he missed Charlie just as much as I missed, well, her. They had been best friends since their kindergarten year together, and it hurt me to know that the Chief never even told him he was going to be gone until the day they left.

Sometimes, if everything was really quiet, you could hear him praying for the two of them, wishing good things upon them. It made me cry every time. I wanted to pray, but I couldn't bring myself to face the tears every night. Instead, I just thought it and hoped God could hear me.

About two hours into the game, a knock sounded throughout the living room, and I went to open the door, wishing for Bella to be there like I did every time.

"Hey, Quil. Embry," I greeted. "Bye, Dad!"

"Later, kid!"

I shut the door behind me and walked over to the garage where we were going to work on my Rabbit. We talked for the longest time while we were exchanging parts and tightening screws and such. We decided to drive the twenty minutes or so into town to get something to eat after we realized we had been working for three hours; we didn't like to make Emily cook all the time.

When we finally reached Forks, we went to the diner, which just so happened to be mine and Bella's place. You were able to write on the walls, and seven months into our relationship, we took up three booths worth of wall space. It said, "Jacob Black loves Bella Swan." Then, underneath it, she wrote in smaller letters, "But duh. Who doesn't?" What I found funny is when someone wrote "me" with an arrow pointing to her question the day after we wrote it.

We sat in one of the booths next to the large, hard to miss words, and Quil looked at it. "You still haven't told us about this mystery girl." "There's nothing to tell. It was a long time ago."

"Jacob," Embry chimed in. "We've been friends for two years. Don't you think it's time to let us know a little something about her?"

I sighed and pulled out a picture of her, handing it to them. "That was a few days before her fifteenth birthday. She'll be eighteen in September."

"She's hot, man. Why'd you let her go?" Quil asked.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I grabbed the photo back, just as the waitress came over.

"Hi. What can I get for you cuties?" some blonde chick asked in a southern accent.

We all said steak and fries, and about fifteen minutes later, we got our food and began to eat.

When we exited the diner, I could've sworn I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked back she wasn't there. My mind must've been playing tricks on me like they used to during the first year of her being absent from my life.

-

A few days later, I had gotten my mind completely off of Bella once again.

I was always ecstatic to realize that she was out of my head for another few months; I only knew because this is what always happened. It wasn't that I didn't miss her; I just couldn't dwell on her beautiful face for too long.

"Hey, guys," I said as I headed up the front steps to Sam's house. It was like a freaking mansion. We were having a movie day, as gay as that sounds, where we were going to watch random flicks until night came around.

"Yo, Jake!" Paul called from the kitchen. "Vote on which movie you wanna watch first!"

"The fourth _Die Hard_!" I yelled back. Everyone else agreed.

Hours later, after we watched about three movies, there was a knock on the door. Sam stood up and jogged into the foyer. I heard the door clicking open through the gunfire pouring out of the television's speakers and the crunching of chips in my friends' open mouths.

"Jake! There's a girl here for you!" Sam shouted suddenly.

At once, all of the guys started saying things like, "Ooh, Jakey's girlfriend is here!" or "Give your girl a big kiss for me!"

I started laughing at their immature behavior, even though we all did it when a girl came for someone, but when I made it to the foyer, my breath hitched. Sam walked away, and I took a few steps forward.

"Bella?" I whispered, and she nodded slowly, as if she was thinking about something.

* * *

****

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! (:


End file.
